if_the_shoe_fitsfandomcom-20200214-history
From the Terrace
From the Terrace is the fourth episode of Season 1 on If The Shoe Fits ''on ''Episode Interactive. Short Summary One liar takes a stumbling fall and a trip to the hospital after a push from VK, proving that VK is far more dangerous than the girls thought. Synopsis The episode starts outside of Auradon High. Dally is on the phone walking, and Patrick stops him to ask how he can get to the winter formal. Dally informs him that Poppy is in charge of that. When Patrick leaves, he texts an anonymous number that Dally is starting to look suspicious, and the number tells him to call them. In the computer lab, Jenna walks up to the seat next to Rowan. Rowan tells her that what happened the other night was nothing, and that she doesn't like girls. Jenna suggests she's just ashamed, but Rowan insists she's straight. After their conversation, Rowan gets a text from VK, letting her know that they know she's lying. Outside Ed's Jams, Nora is looking at the bulletin board, when Poppy walks up to her and asks why she's not at school. She tells her it's hard to explain, and Poppy says she's sick so she's not at school either. Nora tells Poppy that she's looking to get a job at Ed's Jams, and Poppy says her brother owns the shop, and she can put in a good word for Nora. When Poppy leaves, Nora looks back up at the bulletin board, which now has a note from VK telling Nora that the job won't get her any money, and that she needs to listen to VK if she wants the money. Back at school, Sophia is talking with Principal Tosgan about the N.A.T. club. He says the club had no official purpose, and kept to theirselves most of the year. When Sophia asks who the members are, he says he's not allowed to give that information. At the winter formal committee's meeting, Fariah takes over as the leader since Poppy is absent. They discuss each person's role. Patrick walks up in the room, and asks if he can get winter formal tickets. Fariah asks for his name he says it's Patrick Wilson. However, since he's not a real student, his name doesn't pop up on the school app, therefore Fariah cannot sell him the tickets. In the cafeteria, Sophia tells the girls she didn't get any answers about the N.A.T. club. She tells them exactly what he said, and Rowan asks what they should do now. Sophia suggests they just wait, since they have no more clues, they shouldn't go on a wild goose chase. Inside Ed's Jams, Ed is interviewing Nora for the job. After just small talk, he gives her the job because Poppy said she was a good fit for the job, and he trusts his sister. Back at school, Blaire is sitting alone in biology class because Nora is not there. Dally enters the classroom and the teacher instructs he has a seat next to Blaire. She says it's Nora's seat, but Dally insists it's his now. He tells her that he heard she's been suspended from word around the community. Nora enters her house and calls for her mom to tell her she got a job, but her mom says that she is busy. Nora insists on talking to her, but she wants her to leave. Belle also informs her that she's not grounded anymore, but doesn't tell her the reason why. After hearing this, Nora immediately goes on her phone to call Blaire, who is outside the MG Diner. She says that they have a lot to catch up on, and asks if she can meet her at the diner. On the Charmings' palace's terrace, Ally and Sophia are looking at the view. Sophia asks what they should do now, and suggests they do studying since Ally said at the library (in Pilot) that she's smart. Ally agrees, and leaves to get a glass of water. When she leaves, Sophia gets a text from VK, warning her to watch her step. At the MG Diner, Blaire is updating Sophia on everything that's been happening, like N.A.T. and VK. She also updates her on biology class, telling her that Dally now sits next to her. Patrick walks up to the girls, asking if he can sit with them. They continue asking if he can leave, but he stays put. He brings up winter formal, and Blaire says she might go, and Nora says she doesn't think she can. He asks Blaire if they can go together, but she declines his offer. Nora lies that Blaire is going with Dally so Patrick will leave, which works, and Patrick leaves. The girls both get the same text from VK, telling them that one of their friends are taking a "leap from the terrace". Blaire calls Rowan, asking her if she's near a terrace. She says she isn't, and Blaire tells her to stay away from them. Blaire and Nora then call Sophia to warn her, but she doesn't pick up. In Sophia's bedroom, her and Ally are talking about math. Ally leaves to find a math book. In the Radley, VK and Patrick, the boy who previously bumped into Aurora, stopping her from finding VK, are talking. He asks when he will get the money, and VK informs him that they have one more thing for him to do. VK needs him to go to the Winter Formal at Auradon High on Friday. Notes *a Continuity *Rowan reveals in TBA that she was lying when she told Jenna that she was straight in the computer lab. *It is revealed in tba Title *Sophia falls from the terrace in this episode from a push from VK. *The title could also be referencing the 1960s movie "From the Terrace" starring Paul Newman. Main Characters *Rowan Aurlip *Sophia Charming *Blaire Rolfe *Nora Belest Supporting Characters *Jenny Kim *Patrick Wilson *Cinderella Charming *Belle Belest *Madison Belest *Gaston/Tasgon *Kenny Colla *Jenna Minor Characters *Drizella Gallery Screencaps Memorable Quotes Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes